1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a net light set with an ice stick section, and especially to a decorative light set with a depending ice stick section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional decorative light, lamp bulbs are serially connected to a pair of conductors, and are connected with an electric power source through a power conductor; therefore, the whole lamp string can illuminate and flash for a decorative effect. Such a conventional lamp string not only is monotonic, but also is bothersome and inconvenient in taking down for storing after use if it has been wrapped on an object such as a Christmas tree.
Thereby, designs of various net light sets have been proposed in recent years. These designs mainly have decorative lights formed in net shapes; all lamp bulbs and conductors can be conveniently draped over an object to be decorated (such as a Christmas tree). In addition to fast draping over the object to be decorated, a net light set can be taken down for storing when not in use. Such net light sets include those claimed in Dorfman's U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,519, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,925 granted to Jenke et al., and the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,409. Wherein, Dorfman's patent has the intercrossing net lines (i.e., conductors) extended through a receptacle from the upper or lower area thereof respectively; this mode makes the structures of the receptacle complicated. The patent of Jenke et al. has the intercrossing net lines extended through an additional connector. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,409 is somewhat different, it uses a conventional receptacle at the intercrossing point of net lines and with additional engaging members to position conductors; and then the lines are pulled to form the shape of a net.
In recent years, such net light sets even avoided the limitation of only hanging on a spot for decoration. A whole net light set can be braided with a plurality of lamp strings to form a more decorative product. These braided lamp strings can be received individually in the interior of a control box; an IC is used to control turning on/off and flashing of the lamp strings. Thereby, the entire braided lamp can be constructed into various static and dynamic illuminating and flashing patterns; its decorative effect is more variant and attractive.
Another type of decorative light used in festivals is a lamp with an ice stick section, wherein, an upper transverse main conductor is provided for positioning of the lamp on the upper edge of a window. The transverse main conductor is provided thereon with spaced lamp strings of various lengths. Lamp bulbs on these long and short lamp strings will look like ice sticks or icicles attached to the window surface when the lamp bulbs are turned on.
The aforesaid net light sets and lights with an ice stick section are separately produced, i.e., they are produced in factories in different lines of production.